theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dragonian King
Archive 1 *Archive 2 first I'm the first message on your new talk woo ~Lily ♥ 22:02, October 12, 2014 (UTC) :congratumalatications --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 22:40, October 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: so um hi Uh oh D: Get some rest, drink lots of water, you know. It could be allergies too. I've been feeling sick for weeks. :P Either way, I hope you feel better soon. ~Lily ♥ 14:02, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :I'm glad to hear it! I get that sometimes. Oh well. :~Lily ♥ 18:53, October 14, 2014 (UTC) hey you I'm going to be on late tonight. I have no idea how late. I also don't know if Peep will be too. *shrug* ~Lily ♥ 19:57, October 25, 2014 (UTC) gif ~Lily ♥ 02:13, October 31, 2014 (UTC) titling these things is hard Peep and I will be out tonight and tomorrow morning... just warning you so you won't be sitting on chat with nobody to talk to. ~Lily ♥ 16:59, November 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: random dude Yeah, she told me. I knew it was a glitch from what I read before. Typical Wikia. ~Lily ♥ 14:45, November 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: ka-boosh I was just thinking of messaging you lol Merry Christmas to you too! :D ~Lily ♥ 20:50, December 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: wow That's the worst joke I've heard all year! ~Lily ♥ 16:30, January 1, 2015 (UTC) response to the thing you said on chat It's already been done. ~Lily ♥ 03:19, January 17, 2015 (UTC) an idea Peep and I came up with a better organization of our chat logs... instead of lumping them into one category, why don't we separate them by month? Adding the category "date year" ("June 2013" for example) might make them easier to go through if needed. I can do it, I just wanted to run it by you first. ~Lily ♥ 18:07, January 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: f there was a contest for the most uncreative talk page message headline, this would be the winner That sounds like a P!atD song title tbh. ~Lily ♥ 21:28, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :lol okay. :~Lily ♥ 22:14, January 25, 2015 (UTC) fyi I suddenly got hit with a lot of stuff irl and I'm trying to sort it all out. I've needed a break for a while and today is the day it starts. I don't know when I will return to full activity. I'll be sure to check in but I won't be on chat very often. You can always leave me a message on my talk if you want. :D ~Lily ♥ 21:26, January 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: insert clever subject here Of course. I'd be mildly concerned if you were. :P Happy birthday! Be sure to check TTK... ~Lily ♥ 04:31, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Happy birthday! Happy birthday Silly! :D Here's your present: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/SillySetoSiggy2_zpszetbdtrm.png Loving77 01:55, February 14, 2015 (UTC) i dont understand why are you torturing us ~Lily ♥ 13:50, March 4, 2015 (UTC) *PANICKING* OKAY SO APPARENTLY YGOTAS EPISODE 64 CAME OUT TWO DAYS AGO??? I WAS NEVER TOLD??? UNLESS YOU KNEW IDK https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MomLFmCUBxk ~Lily ♥ 15:38, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :-________- :If I wasn't sick and up-to-date on the latest ygo news, then I probably would have come across it as soon as it was uploaded. Oh well. :P :~Lily ♥ 18:54, March 9, 2015 (UTC) hey you, yeah you We'll be on late tonight. ~Flower1470 ♥ 21:28, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :'k --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 21:49, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Whee Sorry for disappearing. I've caught a really bad cold and feel miserable. I'll be back when I can. ~Flower1470 ♥ 07:37, May 20, 2015 (UTC)